monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GeneStarwind/Endgame Bowing with Slime
__TOC__ Endgame Bowing with Smile Since all this is considered "Endgame", all forms of equipment will be referred to in their final state. First to be covered is: *Brachy Bow (Warflare Demolisher) ::vs *Kelbi Bow (Great Kelbi Deershot) Bow Stat Comparison *Both have the same Blast Arc Shot and have no affinity. *I am assuming that applying Slime Coating to the Kebli Bow increases Slime damage. *Brachy Bow has more Attack while Kelbi Bow has more slime **Since monsters have Explosion Resistance, Kelbi Bow would be more effective in groups where you would expect quests to end quicker. As opposed to wanting to do constant higher damage with the Brachy Bow on quests that you know will last longer. *Kelbi Bow has 3 slots, giving it more opportunity to gem in more skills. **Brachy Bow has none. *Kelbi Bow is able to use all coatings, giving it more versatility in how you would like to apply status to a monster. **Brachy Bow only gets Power, C.Range, Exhaust and Paint Coatings. ***Sleep Bombing with Kelbi Bow would be best effective at the start of the quest, preferably the first coating you equip, since monsters do have Explosion Resistance. *Kelbi Bow has Spread for it's second charge and Rapid for it's third charge while Brachy Bow has Rapid for it's second charge and Scatter for it's third charge. **5 arrows across the horizon first then 3 arrows in a, for the most part, concentrated spot as opposed to 3 arrows in a concentrated spot first then 5 arrows across the horizon. ***Spread arrows allow you to inflict status easier/more often since it hits with two more arrows than Rapid but it has the downfall of having to be close enough to the monster for all of the arrows to hit. (lol as if you don't have to be close enough as it is with Bow) ****Spread is best used when a monster is knocked down, KO'd, flashed, in a trap or just generally a slow monster. Note: I don't know how much damage each arrow inflicts so this is purely based "how many" arrows Armors and Skills That Benefit Bow and Slime Load Up *Load Up only benefits Kelbi Bow by increasing your charge's attack to x2.0 **Kelbi Bow's fourth charge goes from R4 to R4 ***Brachy Bow benefits from both a more powerful charge and an attack boost ****Brachy Bow gains P5, the only Pierce on the Bow More of an optional skill if you're using Brachy Bow. Sauce: Importance of Charging and Types of Shots Bombardier Bombardier seems like a must for a Slime build since Bombardier does X. Focus Getting Focus and Load Up in one set takes away from adding other skills. Both Bows benefit from Focus because the faster you get your higher charges, the more damage you do. In theory at least I wouldn't say this skill is a must but that's mainly due to me not using a Bow with Focus yet. Reload Speed derpa Brachydios X Challenger +2, Adrenaline +1, Bombardier, Evasion Down Duramboros Z Guts, Load Up, Attack Up (S), Evasion Down Nargacuga Z Evasion +2, Stamina Recovery Up, Focus, Constitution -1 Gigginox X Status Attack +2, Awaken, Load Up, Element Attack Down Category:Blog posts